


practice makes perfection...

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: This show and these two characters make me happy, so here's some nighttime snuggling. These two are so soft, so this is what I want for them...





	practice makes perfection...

If there’s one thing Patrick knows for sure about himself, it’s that he craves routine. Following an internal schedule helps keep him grounded, comfortable, in control. He’s definitely been surprised to learn that David is much the same. Assumptions of how he would be in private went out the window after their first few nights spent together, David’s nightly rituals so choreographed Patrick found himself amused and enthralled. As much as he and David are different, the ways in which they are the same has made them inexplicably compatible.

Rinsing his toothbrush under the water, he smiles at his own reflection, his overwhelming happiness evident in the deepening of the crows feet around his eyes. Smiling as much as he has lately has taken a toll, but he doesn’t care. And it helps that David’s last ritual of the night has become leaning into Patrick at the bathroom counter, his warm fingers soft as they work some expensive night cream from the store around his eyes. It’s intimate in a way he never dreamed for himself, a thing he always thought as feminine morphing into something else, love in a simple act that never ceases to make the swarm of butterflies deep in his belly dance to life.

Placing his toothbrush in the slot next to David’s, he turns off the light and makes his way to the bed. His slippers find their home next to David’s fluffy boots, both of them perfectly aligned and reminiscent of their owners. Patrick’s slippers are simple and utilitarian, camel colored and basic. David’s boots are more than is necessary, big, black and deceptively snuggly. It’s knowing that their owner is a hidden snuggle monster that has Patrick not wasting more time, sliding beneath the covers next to David who is scrolling through twitter on his phone.

“Anything interesting?” he questions, knowing David will pass along some random celebrity gossip he couldn’t care less about, but he listens to anyway because he loves how sleepiness makes his voice change, words slower and more drawn out than his usual rapid fire cadence.

“The Olsen Twins just bought a basketball team, which makes very little sense to me, so perhaps I misunderstood the sports references in Maria Menounos’s tweet.”

Patrick chuckles under his breath and grabs his book off the nightstand, wondering if he’ll actually get through more than 10 pages tonight. Knowing he won’t, he gets comfortable on his pillow and lifts his arm beneath his head, leaving an opening for what he knows will happen next. David, now sans phone, slides into Patrick’s side, his entire body molding against him as his arm settles low around his waist and his head finds its home on his chest. The snuggle monster has found his prey.

Patrick’s book ends up next to his hip on the mattress, more content to cuddle with his man than read about sales strategies and marketing pitfalls. David let’s out a soft grumble as Patrick’s fingers push into his hair, the long day having relaxed the product that keeps the dark strands in place allowing Patrick the freedom to explore. The first time David let him do this he protested, the armor that is his hair needing to be breached carefully, slowly, with soft reassurances as this one piece of careful perfection came apart in his hands. Now, David doesn’t protest, his lips finding Patrick’s chest in a soft kiss as Patrick’s short nails comb across his scalp and around the back of his head. 

David’s fingers slide beneath the hem of Patrick’s t-shirt, sending tiny tendrils of heat in all directions as his palm comes to rest above his hip bone. It’s not an initiation of anything, just something David does as he moves towards sleep, as if he wants a tether of skin to skin to send him off into his dreams. 

Releasing his hand from David’s hair, Patrick reaches over and turns off the bedside lamp. Smiling to himself in the dark, he finds David’s hand at his hip and weaves their fingers together, not caring that it leaves his arm at an awkward angle and that his shoulder is aching a bit from the weight of David pinning it to the mattress. Love can be uncomfortable sometimes and he’ll take every second of it he can get.

“Love you…” he hears David mutter, the words muffled by Patrick’s chest and the last dregs of David’s consciousness.

Leaning into the thick of David’s hair, Patrick finds his head for a light kiss, whispering, “Love you, too” into his skin.

It’s their routine.

As his eyes close, he thinks of the morning to come - David complaining about his bed head and sloppy kisses in the shower...maybe even more. He always leaves enough time just in case. He’s quite the efficient scheduler.

 


End file.
